Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and composition for filling pot holes.
Description of Related Art
Roads today face increased traffic from increasingly heavier vehicles. This fact, combined with the extreme temperature conditions, result in roads which crack or form pot holes. Often these pot holes are filled with a labor intensive hot-fill product which must be heated before filling the pot hole. Many of these prior art pot hole fillers lack the durability to withstand the extreme road and weather conditions. Consequently, there is a need for a superior pot hole filler.